This application claims priority of Taiwan patent Application No. 091103346, filed on Feb. 25, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the art of thermal energy conduction, more particularly to an apparatus for conducting thermal energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/951,174, entitled xe2x80x9cFLUID CONDUIT WITH ENHANCE THERMAL CONDUCTING ABILITYxe2x80x9d, filed by the applicant of this application, there is disclosed an apparatus for conducting thermal energy.
The object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for conducting thermal energy that permits heat-absorbing and heat-radiating control in a highly efficient manner.
According to the present invention, an apparatus for conducting thermal energy comprises:
a thermal conductor including a hollow heat-conducting member that has inner and outer walls confining an enclosed chamber therebetween, and a superconductor that fills the chamber;
a thermoelectric unit disposed on and in thermal communication with the outer wall of the heat-conducting member, the thermoelectric unit being electrically operable so as to operate in a heat-absorbing mode, where the thermoelectric unit absorbs heat from the thermal conductor so as to reduce temperature in the heat-conducting member, and a heat-radiating mode, where the thermoelectric unit radiates heat to the thermal conductor;
a temperature sensor connected to the thermal conductor and the thermoelectric unit for sensing temperature thereof;
a power control circuit connected to the thermoelectric unit for controlling supply of electric power thereto; and
a processor connected to the temperature sensor and the power control circuit, the processor being operable so as to enable the power control circuit to control supply of the electric power to the thermoelectric unit according to the temperature sensed by the temperature sensor when the thermoelectric unit is operated in a selected one of the heat-absorbing mode and the heat-radiating mode.